Hiding From Fantasies
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Konata gets Kagami interested in a new anime, Pokemon. Kagami loves it and wishes, playfully, for a Pokemon of her own. However, in another dimension, Arceus falls in love with her and grants her wish. But Kagami might've put her new friend in danger....
1. A Pokeyman Is What Now, Konata?

"Konata, hurry up, we'll be late for class!"

A short, blue haired girl in a sailor uniform rushed over to where the call had come from. The one calling was her friend, Kagami Hiiragi. Next to her was her sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi. Kagami seemed anxious about something. _She probably has a quiz today or something…_

When Konata caught up to her friends, the three of them dashed off down the road towards school. They arrived with just moments to spare. Kagami turned to Konata and began to lecture her about responsibility and getting to places on time.

"Konata Izumi, just WHAT am I going to do with you? Always being late, not doing your homework…"

Konata hugged Kagami tightly. "But that's why I have Kagami-sama to help me!"

Kagami wriggled out of Konata's hug. "Oh, come on, Konata, you know flattery will get you nowhere."

Konata looked at her feet. "It works on you when Miyuki does it."

"Well, Miyuki is….uh…."

Konata looked up and smiled deviously. "You were gonna say she's moe, weren't you?"

Kagami blushed. "No! Not at all! It's just, well, Miyuki is…oh forget it, Konata!"

Konata and Tsukasa laughed. Kagami just shook her head, staring at the two of them. Finally, the laughter died down and Kagami spoke up.

"So, why were you late anyway?"

"I was watching anime."

"Of course you were, Konata."

"But it's a really good anime! I just found it last week, and it's amazing!"

"Well, what is it, then?"

"It's called Pokemon."

"Pacman?"

"No, Pokemon."

"Pokeyman?"

Konata sighed. "_POE-KEE-MAHN."_

Kagami echoed her, getting the name right for once. Konata clapped. It was Kagami's turn to sigh.

"So what's it about, Konata?"

"Well, it's about these little creatures with cool powers. They're called Pokemon. And on every kid's 10th birthday, they get their first Pokemon and set out on an adventure. They can catch wild Pokemon in these things called Pokeballs, and they challenge other people who own Pokemon in a thing called a Pokemon Battle, where they use their Pokemon's powers to fight the other person's Pokemon's powers. The people are called trainers, Pokemon Trainers, actually, and-"

"Konata, this sounds even more confusing than that Yu-Gi-Oh show you told me about."

"Actually, it's really simple, once you watch the show for a while. It's harder to explain it. Anyway, the show is about this one boy, his name is Ash Ketchum, and he wants to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, and be the best Pokemon Trainer ever! His best friend is an adorable electric-type Pokemon called Pikachu."

Kagami sighed again. "So now there's types? Exactly how many of these things are there, anyway?"

"Not many, only 493."

"ONLY???"

"Well, if you watch the show, it'd make more sense."

"Doesn't really sound like it makes sense at all. I think I'm better off watching simple animes, like Fruits Basket and Ouran."

"Kagami-sama, I told you, the good ones are never simple. The more complicated, the better."

"Alright, well, after I finish my homework tonight I'll go home and watch an episode on the internet. That make you happy, Kona-chan?"

"Of course! Don't forget, okay?"

"Okay, I won't."

Konata and Tsukasa walked out of the classroom to another class. Kagami took her seat, still trying to understand anything that Konata said about the show.

That night, Kagami was putting her math homework away. When she was finished, she got on her computer, not forgetting her promise to Konata. She went on an anime-watching website and scrolled down the list of animes. Sure enough, Pokemon was one of the animes listed. She clicked on it reluctantly, shocked to find over 500 episodes listed. _Wow, this is gonna take forever…_

She scrolled down to the very first episode and clicked on it. She put on her headphones and reluctantly hit play…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagami-sama! Good morning!"

Konata rushed over to Kagami, who was waiting in her usual spot. Kagami was all smiles towards Konata.

"So, Kagami-sama, did you watch it?"

"Yeah! It was awesome, and I really think I understand it! It's really cool, I gotta thank you. I watched about 10 or 11 episodes last night, and I started from the very beginning too!"

"You saw the episode where Ash meets Pikachu?"

"Yeah, and I saw the one where he fights Brock, too."

"Brock's eyes never seem to open."

"Yeah, but he's still pretty cool."

"Hey Konata, wouldn't it be awesome if Pokemon were real?"

"Yeah! I really would love that!"

"Some of them are just so cute! What I wouldn't give for a Pokemon all to myself, no matter what Pokemon it is!"

While Kagami and Konata went on and on about Pokemon, Tsukasa was just watching with confusion, but she was happy that her sister was happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far away, in an alternate dimension, Arceus gazed down on the girl with the long, purple hair in the sailor uniform. It couldn't help the thoughts that came to its mind. The girl was beautiful, and she seemed very intelligent as well. Arceus felt a strong attraction towards her, perhaps…love? And now the girl also knew what Pokemon were. Arceus pitied her. She had no Pokemon in her world, and she wanted one.

Arceus smirked at the next thought that came to its mind. It was a God, and if it wanted to grant the wish of a beautiful girl, it would.


	2. What's The Yellow Thingie?

Kagami threw her backpack onto a chair. Tsukasa followed her inside and did the same. Kagami flopped onto the couch and put her arms behind her head. Tsukasa looked over at her twin.

"Onee-chan, do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, it's okay, Sis. I just think I'll go and read for a little while, since I don't have any homework."

She pulled herself off of the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. Once she was safely inside, she forgot all about reading a book and flopped onto her bed. It was Saturday night, so she had Sunday off. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, ready to take a short nap. She undid the bands in her hair, causing her long purple hair to fall from where the two long strands were being held in place.

That's when everything went haywire.

Kagami thought she was hallucinating, but she could've sworn something just touched her hair…she rolled over and tried to ignore her thoughts. Then she felt it again. And again. Almost as if someone were messing with her hair. When she turned her head, she almost had a heart attack at what she saw.

A strange, yellow creature with pointy ears, red cheeks and a tail smiled at her. It was holding some of her hair in its hands. Kagami screamed and fell off of the bed. The creature rushed over to her worriedly, checking to make sure she was okay. Kagami backed up against a wall with no idea what it was. As it began to approach her, she kicked it swiftly, sending it flying. It slammed against a wall, and started to cry. Kagami was confused about everything that was going on. What was that thing, why was it in her room and why had it been playing with her hair?

She crawled over to it nervously and reached one of her hands towards it. Nervously, and without a second thought, she placed her hand on its head. It looked up, and she noticed it was starting to stop crying. Kagami started to relax. It didn't _look _like it meant any harm to her. But the way it looked…something rang a bell to Kagami.

Kagami stood up and turned her computer on. She went to a search website and typed in the word "Pikachu". About 20 pictures came up. She clicked one and studied it closely, then turned to the creature. She couldn't believe her eyes at the similarities between the two. She even pinched herself to make sure she was awake…

Nothing changed. Kagami realized that whatever it was, it was a Pikachu, no mistake. Even if the assumption was crazy.

Kagami knelt down next to it and spoke with a soft but firm voice.

"Alright, so are you a Pikachu, or am I going insane here?"

It said something that confirmed Kagami's insane thoughts…

"Pika, pika pikachu!"

Kagami sighed at the truth. She was standing in front of a Pikachu.

A grin overtook her face when she repeated the thought in her mind.

She was standing in front of a _Pikachu_.

She was the first person to ever see a Pokemon in real life, up close like this. She was joking when she said she wanted them to be real, but now…

Kagami rushed to her cell phone and dialed a number quickly. Whoever picked it up was playing Grand Theft Auto by the sound of gunshots and swearing in the background…

"Kagami-sama, what's up?"

"Konata, what I'm about to say will sound completely insane, but you have to believe me and DON'T call a psychiatrist, got it?"

"Alright, Hiiragi, shoot."

"There's a Pikachu in my room."

Konata started almost choking to hold back laughter. "Is this a prank call or something?"

"No, Konata, I'm serious! If you don't believe me, come over here yourself!"

"Kagami, I think I understand your problem. I've experienced it before. You have A. O. S., Anime Overload Syndrome. It occurs when one watches the same anime too much, too often, and-"

Kagami hung up. This was going nowhere. She turned to what she assumed was a Pikachu.

"Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower to relax. You just stay here until I get back, okay? I don't want you going where I can't keep an eye on you, and for right now, I don't want anyone else to find out."

Pikachu seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, then looked up at the girl and nodded happily. Kagami smiled. It was kind of cute, just like the one on the anime.

Kagami locked the bathroom door and took off her school clothes and undergardments. The water was a bit cold when she turned the shower on, but she could bare with it until it heated up. She let herself get a bit wet and reached for the bar of soap. She gasped and held back a scream.

"Pikachu, what are you doing in my shower? I told you not to go where I couldn't keep my eye on-"

_God, I gotta stop being so literal with these things…_

Kagami blushed and reached for a towel hung on a rack, covering herself up with it. The Pokemon just tilted its head, confused at her embarresment. Pikachu thought she was very beautiful, why was she covering herself up like that? Was she upset with it again?

Kagami took a few steps back from it and started to explain something.

"Alright, listen to me, Pikachu. When I'm taking a shower, no one, and I mean _no one, _is supposed to come in. This applies to everyone, not just me. When people take showers, you don't watch them, okay?"

The little Pokemon still seemed confused at her explanation. What was so wrong with watching her? Wasn't she the same with clothes on and clothes off? She looked almost the same…it leapt up on her shoulder and rubbed against her hair. Kagami couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, just wait outside until I finish, okay? Then I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do…"

Kagami set the small Pokemon outside of the shower and closed the shower curtains. When she finished, she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Pikachu gazed up at her with admiration. She was absolutely beautiful. It rushed over and hugged her ankle tightly.

"Okay, just turn around so I can put some clothes on. Then we'll talk."

Once Kagami had put some clothes on, she unlocked the door and rushed back to her room, Pikachu trying to follow as silently as possible. She locked the door again and finally sat down on her bed. Pikachu sat down beside her.

"You know, you're one smart little Pokemon, you know that?"

Pikachu blushed at her compliment. Kagami laughed.

"Well, I guess I can try and make this work. Until I figure out what to do with you, you'll have to stay here with me. Hope that's okay with you."

It smiled brightly at her and leapt into her arms, hugging her tightly. Reluctantly, Kagami hugged it back.

"Okay, okay, don't overdo it. Uh…well, I think you can just sleep right there…"

Kagami pointed to the edge of her bed. Pikachu walked over to it and lied down, closing its eyes.

"No, I didn't mean right now…oh well, I guess we can go to sleep now if you're tired. I still don't know how you got here, though…"

Kagami lied back on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. With thousands of thoughts crossing her mind, she finally fell asleep…


	3. What The Heck Did I Eat Before Bed?

That night, Kagami had a strange dream.

She was in the middle of nowhere, with no one else in sight. It was somewhat…lonely by herself. She usually never felt lonely…someone was always around. She was suddenly distracted by a strange, unfamiliar voice from nowhere.

_So, how are you liking things now, Kagami Hiiragi?_

Kagami spun around, expecting to see a person talking to her. But it wasn't a person at all. It was a strange creature, one of which she'd never seen before in her life. It had what seemed to be a golden wheel-like thing around it's stomach and back, and it was mostly white, gray and yellow, with tiny hints of green in assorted areas.

"H..how do you know my name? And who…what are you?"

_Ah, I've forgotten that you would not recognize me. I am called Arceus. I have been watching you from afar, in another dimension, longing to speak to you for once. The only way possible, however, was in your dreams._

"Why do you want to speak to me?"

_Truthfully, I find you very beautiful, more so than anyone I have ever seen. I have heard your wish, for a Pokemon of your own, and since your world is filled with boundaries, I granted your wish._

"So…you gave me that Pikachu? It _is _a Pikachu, right?"

_Yes, it is a Pikachu. I was sure you would not understand at first, so I made sure to speak to you on the night you received it, tonight. When I sent it to you, it was very anxious and excited to meet you. That Pikachu in particular had been abused throughout the years and does not know love. I find you to be a very sweet and understanding person, so I assumed it would do very well in your care._

"Aww, poor thing…I freaked out a little when I saw it, though…hold it. Are you…a…"

_Right, this I forgot to mention. I too am a Pokemon. _

"Whoa. Well, I promise to take good care of Pikachu, okay, Arceus?"

Kagami smiled brightly at it. Arceus fought back blushing.

_Do you promise me you will not turn on it?_

"I swear to God."

_Alright then. Remember, I too will watch over you and Pikachu as I have been doing, just to make sure both of you stay out of the path of danger._

Kagami froze. "Wait. You've been watching me every second since I got Pikachu, right?"

_Why? Is there something wrong?_

"You…you saw me…naked in the shower!!!"

Arceus blushed. _No, I did not pay any attention, I was concerned about Pikachu's welfare. _

Kagami smirked. "Arceus, you pervert…"

_Back to the matter at hand, there are many people who just might want to get their hands on that Pikachu._

"What do you mean by that?"

_Your world has not experienced Pokemon at all, they may try to test it, to exploit it, to use it for wealth purposes._

"Oh…I get it now…"

_Now, it is getting close to dawn, you must understand the dangers that lie ahead and what you must do to avoid them._

"I do now. Thanks, Arceus. I'll be careful, promise."

_Do not let Pikachu out of your sight, even for a moment. If something happens that is beyond your control, I shall intercept._

"It's okay, I'll take good care of Pikachu, promise. Just on one condition."

_What is it, Hiiragi?_

"Actually, two conditions. One, call me Kagami. And two…" Kagami winked at Arceus,"no more watching me shower."

Arceus blushed again. _I understand, I will do my best to obey both terms you have set._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagami's eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around, remembering her conversation with Arceus in her dream. It had seemed all too real for some reason. She looked next to her to see Pikachu sleeping peacefully at her side. She smiled and rubbed it's head before realizing something.

_Oh dear God. Arceus said not to let Pikachu out of my sight. That means…I have to take Pikachu to school with me…oh dear God, if Konata or Hiyori sees this…GOD…I'm so screwed._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

On Monday,Kagami had to go back to school and take Pikachu with her, obeying Arceus's wishes to keep it in sight at all times. Kagami had hidden Pikachu in her backpack on her way to school, after enduring a painful amount of blushing with Pikachu watching her get dressed in her sailor uniform for school. She was filled with worry on the way to school, but tried not to show it. Some of her worry faded when she saw Konata.

"Kagami-chan! What's up? Huh? You look worried, Kagami-chan. Is something wrong?"

Well, the relief would be worth it. Kagami sighed. "Konata, I need to tell you something very important."


	4. Where Do They Think They're Going?

"Huh? What is it, Kagami-chan?"

"First, promise me you won't laugh."

"Relax. I won't laugh."

Kagami took a deep breath and opened her backpack, double-checking to make sure Konata and her were the only ones there. She motioned for Konata to come look in her backpack. Konata gasped and fell backwards.

"IS THAT A-"

"I told you I wasn't lying…"

"Oh my God…Kagami-chan…where did you get a Pikachu? A real live breathing living Pikachu?"

Kagami sighed. "It's a long, very unbelievable story."

"Well, seeing is believing, so shoot."

"Alright. You know Arceus, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Arceus…Arceus was watching me from another dimension and it fell in love with me but then it heard me wish for my own Pokemon and thought I was serious so it gave me a Pikachu and I freaked out at first but eventually I started liking it a little and I called you over the phone and you laughed and I gave up with you and I went to bed and I had a dream and Arceus told me everything and now I'm here."

"Good God, Kagami-chan, you should be an auctioneer."

"Did you even listen???"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tiny fanboy-satisfying skirt on. I heard everything. That's crazy."

Kagami sighed again. "I don't know what to do…I'm so confused with this…with all of it…"

Konata gently patted Kagami's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kagami, we'll figure something out. Just keep it hidden for a while. If someone gets their hands on Pikachu, we've got a problem."

Pikachu smiled and hugged Konata's ankle. Konata burst into tears and swept Pikachu up in her arms. "IT'S JUST TOO CUTE!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!"

Kagami sighed and took Pikachu from her. "Do you know anyone who CAN help us?"

Konata thought for a moment. "Hmm…Oh! I know! After school, meet me back here!"

* * *

After school that day, Konata and Kagami met back at the same spot. Kagami was holding her backpack rather than carrying it. Konata smiled, taking Kagami's hand and running off down the road.

"Whaa! Kona-chan, where are you taking me?"

Konata smiled. "You'll see!"

At last, the two girls stopped in front of a manga shop. Kagami tilted her head. "So you want me to get some manga?"

Konata just ignored her and stepped inside. Kagami just shrugged and followed her in. Immediately, Konata was surrounded by four people on each side. One took a fighting stance.

"Ah! Legendary Girl A! You will not escape this time!"

"Good, because I came for you guys. I need some help."

One girl turned to Kagami. "Your friend is ours! Resistance is futile!"

Kagami sighed as the girl leapt into the air and hurled paper shuriken at her made of magazine pages. Without warning, Pikachu sprang out of her backpack and Thunderbolted her with everything it had. Kagami gasped as the girl was knocked back to the ground, dizzy and nearly unconscious. Kagami rushed to her side.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Kagami felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach as she turned to face the others, who's attention was devoted entirely to Pikachu. The man from before turned to Konata.

"Never in my life have I seen such a thing…is that a…"

"A Pikachu? Yup! And you guys are gonna help me get it back where it belongs, right?"

Kagami felt something tug at her heartstrings. Give Pikachu back to Arceus? Even if it had only been two days, it was still something she never would've considered.

But she had almost no time to consider that before Konata was knocked against the floor. A smoke bomb hit the ground, and Kagami, Konata, and Pikachu were unable to see two feet in front of themselves. Kagami could only hear voices, and a muffled scream.

"Sorry, Legendary Girl A, but this is a valuable collectable!"

"NO! You come back here with Pikachu this instant!"

From then on, Kagami could only stand in tears, blinded by smoke, listening to the sound of fists hitting flesh, and people being knocked to the ground. When at last the smoke cleared, Konata was on the ground, bleeding from her mouth and a little from her head. Kagami rushed to her side.

"Kona-chan! Are you okay???"

Konata coughed up a bit of blood before turning to Kagami, tears in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry Kagami-chan, but…they took Pikachu!"

Kagami felt overwhelming tears push at her eyes before spilling out. She began to shake Konata. "Well don't just lie there! We have to get it back!!! KONA-CHAN!!!"

Konata pushed Kagami's hand away. "We will! Calm down! Those guys are all talk! But..."

Konata looked at the gaping hole in the wall left by the workers' escape. Several customers were gathered around, examining it. Konata turned back to Kagami.

"But they wouldn't do something like that. They're not those kind of people. More like angry cosplayers. They help me with my problems every time! Why would they do something like that?"

Kagami tilted her head as a customer gave her an odd glance. It was someone she'd never seen before, and he looked like he was hiding. He made a gesture for her to follow him, and walked away. Before he walked out of sight, Kagami stood up.

"Kona-chan, I'll be back. Help should come soon, ask someone to call 911! But I gotta go!"

"Wait, Kagami-chan!!!"

But by then it was too late, Kagami was out of sight, following the boy.

* * *

Kagami had to follow him all throughout the city, until he finally stopped and sat down in an alley. Kagami eagerly rushed in and put her hands on her hips in frustration. Staring at the boy from above, he seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Alright, you made me follow you everywhere, what do you want???"

"To help you. It sent me here and told me to help you."

The voice still seemed familiar, but Kagami still found it impossible to figure out where she knew it from. "Who sent you, and who are you???"

"Arceus sent me..."

Kagami watched as he stood up, still confused. But when he looked up at her, she understood everything.

"And I believe you already know who I am."

Kagami gasped as everything became clear. Even so, she couldn't believe her eyes. At first, it was hard to remember the name, but it slid out of her mouth easily and filled with disbelief.

"ASH?"


End file.
